Percy Wollcraft
Percy Wollcraft was the murderer of his girlfriend, Claire Godwin in The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30). Profile Percy is a (possibly gothic) 21 year old man with jet black hair combed over to the right hand side just like his father, Victor Wollcraft. He has dark brown eyebrows bordering black eyes among his extremely pale skin which he shares with his entire family. He has grey lips. In The Wollcrafts' Creature, Percy wears a white shirt underneath a checkered sweater vest with a black, grey and white diamond pattern. On the left side of his vest, he wears a badge which reads "GUIDE: WOLLCRAFT". Percy weighs 180 pounds and his blood type is AB-. It is known that he has a degree in engineering, speaks fluent German and has burned skin. Role in Case(s) Percy was the son of Victor and Fran Wollcraft. He was one of the guides of the Grimsborough Museum, and the boyfriend of the vicitm, Claire Godwin, who also worked in the same museum as a guide and was an aminal rights activist. He and Claire had first met at university during his thesis on engineering, while Claire was hosting a rally against animal testing. Percy never talked to his parents about Claire and they didn't even know that she was his girlfriend. Percy later ran away after arguing with his father about Claire. The team then asked about his whereabouts to Constance Bell, the new curator of the Grimsborough Museum where Percy worked as a guide. Constance told the team that she hid Percy in the staff room to help him stay away from his freakish parents. The team then spoke to Percy and told him that his mother was worried sick. He replied that his parents were crazy, and that they only cared about their work and their deceased dog, Elphaba, whom they had tried to reanimate using the experimental machine that killed Claire. Percy further said that the victim had told him that he had to help her denounce his parents, but Percy couldn't betray them since they were his parents after all. Claire had also give him some of Victor's research notes in German to translate, and then, when Percy finally realized what his parents were really doing with Elphaba's corpse, Victor tried to convince him that it was only to help Fran move on. But unfortunately, the experiment killed Claire. At the end of the case, all the proofs pointed towards Percy and he was arrested. When Fran's dog, Elphaba died, she was heartbroken since they had trained very hard for the annual Dog Pageant. Fran's husband, Victor, a respected scientist, couldn't watch his wife in such a state, so he dug up old theories on reanimation and decided to give it a shot. He tried to reconstruct Elphaba by using stolen bones and other cadavers' body parts. Claire discovered about this, and as an aminal rights activist, she found it disgusting and wrong, and threatened Percy that she would denounce his parents. Percy couldn't allow this to happen to his parents, and decided to kill Claire. He connected the victim into one of his fathers' experimental machines and then turned it on. The machine couldn't sustain the voltage and overheated, electrocuting Claire, who instantly died after being fried alive. Case Appearances *The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30) Percy.png|Percy, condemned to 30 years in jail for the murder of Claire Godwin. Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Arrested Suspects